Le retour de Sawa
by camille-love-cat
Summary: Que se passerais-t-il si Sawa revenait pour rendre une petite visite à Kaimei ? Et que ce passerait-il si, en même temps, Yukino décidait de prendre sa revanche ? /!\ Spoilers sur le passé de Switch /!\


**Le retour de Sawa. **

**chap. 1 : Mais qui est cette fille aux cheveux longs ?! **

.

Je sais que tout le monde ne connait pas les vrai noms des personnages alors les voila avant de commencer l'histoire.

Fujisaki Yûsuke - Bossun

Hime Onizuka - Himeko

Kazuyoshi Usui - Switch

.

Ce soir, le Sket Dance était presque vide. Seul Switch tapotait sur l'ordinateur, vaquant de manière absente en attendant que Bossun et Himeko reviennent. Ils étaient partis en mission dehors et avaient laissé l'informaticien à l'intérieur. Il n'aurait pas pu aider de toute manière, et leur avait dit qu'il s'occuperait de répondre aux emails et aux requêtes secondaires. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'Otakura déboula dans la pièce.

« -Swiiiiiiitch ! Tu peux m'aider ?

[-En quoi je peux t'aider Otakura-kun ? (·_·?) ] _Fit la voix synthétique de l'ordinateur de Switch_. »

Son ami sembla choqué, puis se moqua de lui :

« -C'est sombre ici ! On se croirait dans la tanière de Yuuki, tu ne veux pas allumer ?

[-Si c'est pour dire des idioties, retourne au club otaku parler de moe. W(`0`)W Groaaaaar ! ]

-Tu ne crois toujours pas au moe hein ? Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

[-Bon, ça suffit, tu étais venu pour quoi à la base ? ] »

Après y être invité d'un signe de la main, il s'installa sur le banc et Switch s'assit en face de lui.

« [-Tu ne viens pas souvent ici normalement, quelle en est la raison ? ]

-Eh bien vois-tu, j'ai un problème que toi seul pourrais résoudre. _Commença Otakura_.

[-(^_^;) Je le sens mal. ]

-Il y a cette nouvelle figurine que j'ai commandé il a y trois jours sur le site que tu m'as recommandé, _continua l'autre sans relever la remarque,_ et elle est bien arrivé au magasin.

[-Quel est le problème alors ? ]

-Eh bien le problème c'est que contrairement à ce qu'ils disent sur le site, ils ne font pas de livraison ! »

Usui le coupa immédiatement.

« [-Non, je te vois venir. Je n'irais pas chercher cette figurine pour toi. ]

-Oh s'il te plait ! Switch-kun ! Il me la faut pour ce soir et je n'aurais pas le temps d'y aller ! Fais ça pour moi !

[-Jamais. (○｀ε´○) ]

-Bon... Alors considère ça comme une requête !

[-... ] »

L'informaticien réfléchit. Il ne pouvait pas refuser une demande d'aide et, après tout, cette petite balade à Akihabara lui permettrait de s'aérer et de voir les nouvelles sorties. Peut-être qu'il trouverait même cette édition limitée de Futari Wa Nervous ! saison 3 qu'il recherchait.

« [-Très bien, j'irais. ]

-Ooooh merci Switch-kun ! Je savais que tu n'allais pas me laisser tomber !

[-Mais tu m'en devra une. ]

-Allez, tu ne veux pas mettre ça sur le compte du Sket-Dan ?

[-Non. (`ヘ´) ]

-D'accord, d'accord. Je t'attends au club otaku alors !

[-Parce qu'il faut que j'y aille maintenant ? ]

-Oui ! J'en ai besoin pour prouver à des incroyants la valeur d'une figurine taille réduite. Tu ne veux pas ?

[-Je devais attendre le retour de Bossun et Himeko. Je pense que je vais juste leur laisser un mot pour leur expliquer où je suis allé. ] »

Il prit un bout de feuille et écrivit quelque chose comme une requête urgente à accomplir, sans oublier d'ajouter l'indispensable dessin de Bossun. Puis il vit Otakura qui le regardait plein d'espoir.

« [-Tu n'avais pas des choses à faire ? ]

-Ah, oui c'est vrai ! À tout de suite Usui-shi ! »

Il fila sans plus attendre. Switch posa le mot sur la table et partit lui aussi sans hésiter. S'il devait revenir avant la fin des cours, il avait intérêt de se dépêcher.

.

_Plus tard, au Sket-Dan. _

« -Quel défi ! Je n'aurais jamais deviné que ça se terminerais comme ça !

-Oui, _approuva Himeko_, la course-poursuite était totalement imprévue ! Tu aurais dû venir Switch ! Switch ? Ou est-ce qu'il est ? »

Bossun découvrit le bout de papier et dit à son amie de venir voir.

« -Il est partit à Akihabara. _Lut la jeune fille_. Encore ?! Ah, c'est pour Otakura... Il compte vraiment revenir avant la sonnerie ?

-Il devrait arriver dans un instant alors ! En attendant, je vais...

-Heum... Excusez-moi ? »

Une jeune demoiselle avait passé la tête par la porte. Elle avait les cheveux longs et fins et ne portait pas l'uniforme de l'école. Elle avait un petit sac carmin juste assez grand pour servir de sac à main. Bossun s'emballa tout de suite :

« -Oh, une autre personne qui à besoin de nous, on est très demandé aujourd'hui ! Bienvenue au Sket-dan ! Entrez, entrez ! »

Avant que l'inconnue ne puisse en dire plus, Onizuka la fit tout de suite entrer s'installer et lui proposa même une Pelollipop candy, que Fujisaki lui déconseilla.

« -Alors, que voulez-vous ? _Demanda Bossun_. On peut vous aider pour n'importe quoi !

-Oh, je...

-Je n'ai pas l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu ici... Vous êtes en quelle classe ? Swi... ! Ah oui il à Akihabara. Jamais là quand on à besoin de lui.

-Qui ça ? _Demanda l'autre_.

-En fait nous sommes trois. _Lui expliqua la blondinette_. Mais notre ami avait... une obligation. »

Himeko ragea en pensant qu'il devait prendre du bon temps dans les magasins plutôt que de les rejoindre.

« -Mais nous pouvons très bien vous aider seulement tout les deux. Alors, quel est le problème ? »

Les deux étudiants regardèrent l'étrangère avec des yeux de chiot. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise dans ces conditions, mais elle se réinstalla et commença d'une voix douce.

« -Je suis une ancienne élève d'ici et j'ai besoin de vous.

-Une ancienne ? Vous n'avez pas l'air très vieille pourtant. _Fit Bossun qui avait, pour une fois, un peu de tact_.

-J'ai dû quitter le lycée en début d'année pour... Des raisons personnelles.

-Je vois. »

Le jeune garçon laissa courir. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas l'uniforme. Elle était en visite.

« -Dans ce cas vous ne devez pas nous connaitre ! Je suis Fujisaki Yûsuke, mais on me surnomme Bossun et voici Hime Onizuka, aussi dite le démon.

-Crétin ! Ne dit pas des choses comme ça ! C'est Himeko ! »

La jeune fille rit. Elle reprit :

« -Enchantée je m'appelle Sawa Yamauchi. »

Sawa ? S'interrogea Bossun. Ou est-ce qu'il avait déjà entendu ce nom ?

« -J'ai entendu parler du Sket-dan et je dois absolument rejoindre quelqu'un avant ce soir. _Continua-t-elle_. Vous comprenez, je repars demain et... J'aimerais beaucoup le revoir. J'ai pensé qu'un groupe comme vous devrait pouvoir m'aider. »

Touchés, Bossun et Himeko se regardèrent, puis le meneur leva son bras gauche, imité par son amie, afin de montrer son bracelet au logo du club.

« -Bien sûr qu'on va vous aider ! On est le Sket-dan ! Qui devez-vous retrouver ?

-C'est un garçon. Il s'appelle Usui... Usui Kazuyoshi. »

Incrédules, les deux jeunes se firent une pause avant de s'écrier :

« -Bah, mais oui ! On le connait ! Switch est notre ami ! Il est va revenir dans un instant maintenant !

-Switch ? Ce n'était pas le surnom de son frère ?

-Oh heu... _Balbutia Himeko, gênée_. Ben en fait c'est que... Il... Bossun, explique ! »

Étrangement calme, le chef demanda depuis combien de temps elle ne l'avait pas vu.

« -Je suis partie vers le début de l'année.

-Ah...

-Je sais ce qu'il est arrivé à Masafumi. J'ignorais juste qu'il avait reprit son surnom.

-Oui, c'est assez triste. »

Masafumi était le jeune frère de Kazuyoshi, mais il avait été tué. En repentit, son grand frère avait repris son surnom : Switch. La jeune fille posa la tasse de thé qu'Himeko lui avait servie plus tôt. Le verre tinta sur la table.

« -Excusez-moi, je vais devoir y aller. J'aurais bien le revoir, mais je dois préparer mes affaires pour...

-Non non ! Ne partez pas ! Tenta de la retenir Fujisaki. Il va arriver c'est sûr !

-Quel crétin alors ! Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ! »

Sawa se leva et prit son sac.

« -Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps dans cette école. Elle est trop... Je ne peux vraiment pas. Je vais y aller.

-Hum... Attendez ! On peut toujours lui téléphoner !

-Ah oui ?

-Il ne répond pas... _Grogna Himeko qui avait déjà sortit son portable_. Je vais quand même lui envoyer un SMS.

-Je peux aller le rejoindre sinon, proposa Sawa, où est-il ?

-Il doit être en train de revenir d'Akihabara. _Réfléchit Bossun_. Le meilleur moyen de le croiser c'est de l'attendre à la gare.

-Bien ! Alors j'y vais ! »

Elle commença à sortir de la pièce.

« -Sawa ! _La retint Bossun_.

-Oui ?

-Bonne chance ! »

Elle s'en alla en agitant la main et en les remerciant et sortit de l'école avec soulagement. Elle ne supportait plus être entre quatre murs.

Sur le chemin de la gare, elle plongea la main dans son sac en quête de l'objet qu'elle y avait caché. Il était là. Elle sourit. À la gare, elle aurait sa revanche.


End file.
